


Peacock Steals a Cake

by seekingSolar



Category: Skullgirls, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Cake, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingSolar/pseuds/seekingSolar
Summary: Based on a JOKE PROMPT I made.Peacock comes out of one of the rifts and steals a cake.





	Peacock Steals a Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Big Smash-y Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470526) by [Audiomedic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audiomedic/pseuds/Audiomedic). 



It was midnight at the Smash Mansion, and mostly everyone was asleep. 

Everyone knew the rifts kept popping up, throwing in items and sometimes other beings. This was a case of the latter. You see, you’d expect someone to want to break into the mansion to like.. kill someone, right? Wrong. 

Peacock just wanted a piece of cake. That wasn’t an unreasonable reason to break into a building, no sir. 

Luckily she was conveniently dropped in just in the hallway next to the kitchen. She looked around, making sure nobody was around. ...Actually, nah, sneaking around wasn’t her thing. Peacock practically broke into the kitchen, lucky to see there was nobody there except a weird looking plant and a plate with an _entire cake_ on it. Sweet Jesus, she hit the motherload! 

As she was reaching for the delicious treat, she realized after a moment that the plant had.. teeth. 

Peacock decided she was keeping it.

 

Anyway, needless to say, Peacock is now most likely living in the basement of the mansion, still eating that cake with the Piranha Plant.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was short.  
> I wasn’t sure what I was gonna do with this, so yeah


End file.
